The subject matter herein relates generally to communication connectors, and more particularly, to communication connectors that operate in environments that experience substantial shock and vibration.
Communication connectors, such as electrical and/or optical connectors that transmit data signals or power, are used in various industries. In some cases, the communication connectors are configured to satisfy established standards for tolerating shock and vibration (e.g., MIL-STD-1344, methods 2004-1 and 2005-1 or similar standards for vibration and shock tolerance). For example, communication connectors identified as ARINC connectors conform to specifications established by Aeronautical Radio, Inc. (“ARINC”), which is a commercial standards group governing connectors, connector sizes, rack and panel configurations, etc, primarily for airborne applications.
In some known ARINC connectors, the ARINC connector is mounted to a panel of an electrical system. The electrical system may be located in an environment that frequently sustains substantial shock and vibration, such as aircraft or military applications. The ARINC connector includes a flange that extends from a connector body. The flange has a through-hole for mounting the ARINC connector to the panel. The through-hole is aligned with a through-hole of the panel. A screw is inserted through the through-holes and attached to a clinch nut that is mounted to the flange of the connector body. During operation, the ARINC connector may experience vibrations and shock that cause stress at one or more localized regions on the connector body and flange. For example, a region around the clinch nut may suffer from fatigue and failure due to stress raisers that exist because of the geometry and the load experienced by the region. A region where the flange extends from the connector body may also suffer from fatigue and failure due to stress raisers. During the lifetime of the ARINC connector, cracking or other indications of damage from fatigue may develop near the localized regions.
Although existing ARINC connectors are capable of enduring substantial shock and vibration for extended periods of time, there is a need for ARINC connectors and other communication connectors that are capable of experiencing greater levels of shock and vibration and/or for longer periods of time than known communication connectors. There is also a general need for reducing levels of stress experienced by certain regions of a communication connector and/or improving the lifetime of a communication connector.